Friends
by Jamie Lane
Summary: Clark feels guilty about the people escaping from the Phantom Zone.


Friends

He fell down on the sofa, face buried into the cushion as he yawned loudly. He was too tired to make it back into the house and probably for the first time he was in too much pain. Every night after the lights went out he would sneak out of the house and go to Metropolis where he would frantically try to rebuild what he believed he had involuntarily destroyed.

His guild had risen after the first few nights when he began to rebuild one of the many homes that had been torn down. He surveyed the damage and speed off for supplies not noticing the small child watch him work. The boy had simply sat down on the side walk in awe. At first the panic had risen as he noticed the child, but soon at subsided as he collected himself to speak to him. "Hi there." He said calmly hoping to not scare him away.

The boy looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Hello sir." Then he looked back to the boards on the ground.

He bent down before him, the child seemed harmless. "Shouldn't you be at home? It's dark out."

He reached into his pocket and handed him a photo consisting of a woman, a man, him and a house. "This is my home. Thank you for rebuilding it."

He turned his head on the couch and winced, those many sleepless nights made him weak and sore but his back was causing him the most trouble.

He faintly heard a very soft clicking come up the stairs but he didn't bother to move, he couldn't. The clicking stopped before him and when he saw pink bunny slippers wiggling he knew it definitely wasn't his move. Unable to turn over he let out a defeated sigh.

"So Smallville...where have you been all night?" She poked him in the head with a finger. He let out a groan. "Oh, don't give me that lip! Turn over!"

She started pulling at his side and he let out a murmur. "Ow...Lois...ow..."

She couldn't get him to rollover so she sat down on the table infront of him. "So where have you been?"

She wasn't going to give up, was she? "Go away."

"Nope. I want answers." She said giving him another playful poke in the head, he twitched to her touch.

"Out." He groaned and attempted to swat away the finger that was prodding his head.

"Yeah. Uh...huh...hm. That's not good enough." She poked him in the side, he tried to wiggle away with no where to go. "Ticklish are we?" She ran a finger up his bare side and felt his skin crawl under it. She smiled noting it for another time.

"Lois..." He attempted to laugh a little but it hurt too much. He turned his head to face her, smiling at her obvious bed hair that was sticking in all directions. "Metropolis." And he turned his head again.

She looked at him dumb founded. "Metropolis? You been partying? Oh I forget...good boys don't hit the town."

"I have to...yawn but not now."

"Oh don't lie to yourself. No woman wants you to dance with her." He growled. "Believe me...I've seen you dance. You figure with those long..." she walked her fingers up the back of his legs, loving how annoyed he was and amused that he couldn't move to stop her, "Legs of yours could dance. But.." she stopped at the bottom of his boxers. "Guess not." And she took his hand away as she got a flashback of that naked butt before her from the corn field. 'How nice and firm it was...' She bit her tongue.

Though he would never admit it over extreme torture, he was glad that he was laying on his stomach and that she couldn't see Clark Jr. coming out to join the party. He was mentally beating the crap out of himself for it too. "Helping people." He added sleepily.

She bent down making sure she heard him right and she poked his head again. "Boy scout." She smiled as he finally faced her again.

"I was helping the people in Metropolis rebuild their homes. I felt sorry for them I just wanted to help."

She bit her lip. 'Such a big heart. How sexy he looks when tired.' "Oh. Well I assume that is a good reason then isn't it?" She touched his back and he winced, loudly. "You ok Clark?"

He bit the pillow. "My back is sore. Some rest should do it some good."

It was muffled but she heard it. She looked him over a few times and stood, placing her hands on his back slowly, working them around.

"What...you...doing..." He said in between grunts.

"Giving you a massage Smallville. You're sore; I can massage...2 and 2 equal 4.' She continued slowly racking her nails down his back, watching every muscle ripple oh so sexily. 'Stop it Lois. Dangerous territory. Dangerous...rippling muscles...soft skin...LANE!' She smiled at her inner commentary.

"Lois..." he moaned unintentionally. He darted his eyes around embarrassed. Those poor ,poor cushions on the couch below him.

She began trailing her hands down farther, now reaching the lower end of his back with the slow and steady circling pattern. She snickered at his moan and watched his butt tighten as she got closer. "Yes Smallville?"

"You're good..." His head was still pushed down into the pillow as he tried to drown out the sensation of her hands gliding across his skin.

"Sure I am." She made her way to his lower back when she heard it, a snore. He had fallen asleep on her. She continued to rub his back over as the muscles continued to ripple. She walked around in front of him and watched his eyes dance under their lids. She bent near to his face and kissed his cheek softly and heard him mumble a thank you. She rubbed his cheek where she kissed him and as she walked away she whispered, "What are friend's for?"

He peeped open one eye and glanced down at the top of her hair as she continued down the stairs. He could still feel the warmth of her breath on his skin, the gentle rubbing of her hands down his back, that kiss now imprinted on his cheek. 'Welp...dirty dreams tonight for me.'

Lois sat down on his bed and threw the blanket over her. She could still see his muscles rippling, his butt tightening and feeling the softness of his skin. 'Yep...naughty dreams.'

Such good friends aren't they?


End file.
